Expiation of the Evangelion
by Tashikawa
Summary: Following the first book: Shinji, Asuka and Rei are once again sent dimension travelling. What new mysteries does this world hold? Belongs in CrossOvers category, though this story is more NGE than anything.


Check the statement below if you haven't read "Rebirth of the Evangelion" before reading this.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**  
A Maelstrom of light and colors were once again experienced, as reality slowly came back into consciousness.

Shinji Ikari clasped his head tightly between his arms and knees, as if trying to stop his head from exploding. If it weren't for the fact that a similar sensation had already occurred in the past, he would have been writhing in agony, but he was able to suppress the urge as the pain slowly melted away. While it didn't relieve the pain, Shinji felt a certain satisfaction in whimpering.

Once again, he was soon able to open his eyes to find himself once again in the cockpit of his Evangelion. This time, however, it was a great surprise to find that he was almost completely surrounded by pitch black. There was usually some form of light in the entry plug that seemed to originate from the walls themselves, but now it was completely dark and completely silent.

Tentatively, he reached his arms forward, grasping the control sticks and pressing on the activation switch. It took him a few moments to register the fact that nothing starting up or showing power was a bad sign. He sat back straight in his chair and took a few moments to sort through the facts.

Number one, Unit-01 wasn't functioning, which meant that it didn't have power, which meant...the S2 engine was malfunctioning? Shinji instantly felt a wave of uncertainty pass over him, as he couldn't imagine trying to repair the Evangelion on his own. As a matter of fact, he hadn't learned anything about the Evangelion or why he has been able to pilot it all this time. He wasn't even sure if it really was a machine. The second thing that worried him now was the fact that he couldn't see what was on the outside of his Eva. There was always a chance that he could be floating in space, for all he knew.

Wait, space! Where did he come from in the first place.

All his thoughts coalesced at the same moment, reminding him of Neo Tokyo and Earth in the future (or alternate universe). He, Asuka and Rei had each been sent to another universe together. Or at least he hoped. There was always the chance that the massive energy influx required to warp dimensions might have damaged the Eva. Right now he could still be in the alternate universe, prisoner inside his malfunctioning weapon. Shinji sat and pondered for a good ten minutes, deciding on his next course of action, before finally taking the risk of ejecting the entry plug. He didn't know what would happen, but he knew that if it was already a hopeless situation, he might as well get out.

He took a breath (unconsciously) and lifted the plug handle, activating the spring loaded emergency entry plug ejection. It was over before he knew it. He was pulled forward where there was a sudden hiss, followed by a trembling vibration all around him before he was instantly blinded! He had to shut his eyes in agony, trying to cover them over with his arms.

"AUGH!"

Shinji tried to shield his eyes to no avail. He felt the LCL washing off him as hot air brushed past his skin. It took him a few seconds to get used to the bright light all around him, before he was able to squint through his fingers and determine that he was still breathing in air.

He lifted himself up and carefully poked his head out of the entry plug to take a look around him. He could barely see through the blinding light: so far he could only make out the enormous form of the Evangelion and bright light that seemed to be coming from below him. It took a few more seconds to notice that the bright light was actually sand. Shinji took another look around before his jaw dropped.

Shinji was definitely alive and well on a planet that could support human life it seemed. It was bright and very hot out, mostly due to the fact that he could now see that there were two suns directly above him. Oh, the joys of being alive on a desolate desert planet in some unknown universe or dimension.

Shinji was able to crack a small smile out of the slightly humorous state he was in. A sudden surge of motivation helped him get back on track, he took another look around to study his situation. He bent over the entry plug's side to try and see directly below him, expecting only to see sand. What he didn't expect to see was a group of human-like figures standing 40 feet below him, staring him straight in the eyes.

And then everything went dark. He felt himself falling before his conscious mind withdrew from the pain coming from the back of his head.

---

For the second time in a row, Shinji felt himself waking up with his head feeling split in two. Once again, he tried to clasp his head in his arms before it suddenly felt as if his entire body had been struck by lightning. The pain from his head was so great he didn't notice himself crying out in pain.

"Shinji!" Shinji heard a voice calling his name, but he was in too much pain to make any sense out of it. "Shinji, are you awake?" This time, the voice was clearer, he tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't see in front of him. His left eye felt as if it was glued shut, and his right eye was only giving him blurred images.

"Ikari, make a sign to show that you can hear us." Shinji tried to blink a few times, and grasped around with his left hand before it met another, which held it.Another hand closed around his from the top. He squeezed it, trying to show that he could hear. "I think he's okay."

Shinji's head became more painful to bear as one of the voices became increasingly louder: "What! What the hell are you thinking? Do you have eyes!" Shinji was now starting to think properly: trying to figure out what was happening. He was able to make out a red silhouette directly in front of him, or above him, seeing as he was lying on his back. His head was propped up by a comfortable support while the rest of his body was aching all over. Most notably, his head was in pain and the right side of his body was beginning to feel extremely painful every time he moved it.

"Haah!" Shinji tried to speak, but as he opened his mouth he felt nauseous. He faintly wondered how injured he was to be feeling this way, for he couldn't remember anything after falling unconscious. "Where..." Shinji used all his force trying to speak now, "...am I?"

"I was correct, Ikari is now capable of vocal speech. The head trauma is most likely-..."

"Shut up Rei. Shinji, are you feeling okay?"

Shinji began to feel slightly annoyed, as well as frustrated. He tried to pull himself up into a crouching position while speaking, which was not a good idea. "What's happening, where am-..,AAH!" The pain became even worse.

"Shinji, stay down okay. We're okay right now, we're in some kinda cell, so you don't need to worry. Just rest for now, alright?"

Shinji wanted to stay awake, he wanted to get up and begin looking around. He had no idea what was occurring around him.

He was in a cell! How could he be alright? The only thing he had figured out at this point was that Asuka and Rei were both present. Upon that thought, he was relieved at the fact that they were both alive and well. The relief that he now felt pulled him into sleep.

* * *

No promises are going to be made. I'll watch to see if this story catches on, I only add to the ones that do. Because quite a few people were interested for new chapters, I'll try to keep adding them every once and awhile. Please alert me to any mistakes made.

Oh, yeah. If anyone was hoping for a proper conclusion to the first book, you won't be happy with the fact that there isn't. I did the best I could, but I really couldn't finish it properly. If the writing doesn't flow, it sucks. Seeing as I couldn't come up with anything, anyone is welcome to finish it. I'd actually like some help with that.

FINALLY, IMPORTANT! ANYBODY READING THIS WHO HAS NO IDEA WHAT IS HAPPENING:

This story is a continuation to the previous story "Rebirth of the Evangelion". This has become a new book for two reasons. It is more organized and because this book follows a different cross-over, thus it needs it's own section.


End file.
